X-Fighter Rose
by plkingdom123
Summary: Three legendary warriors have been called forth to save and protect the balance between light and darkness. These warriors are called x-fighters. Going to school and saving the world can be a hard thing to balance. Will the power of light and friendship overcome all?. SxK moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I have finally returned. I apologize for being gone for so long. I'm currently in college and I was focusing on my school work. I also felt like taking a huge break. I hope you can all understand. I felt the need to comeback because this story I made up can't get out of my head. And yes, I will be using script format again. (…) means someone is thinking and **Bold** means someone is on the phone. Let the story begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts

Chapter 1: Awakening

Kairi's POV

Kairi: *yawns* *looks at her clock* *screams* I'm so late!

Namine: (Here we go again.)

Kairi: Sis! Why didn't you wake me up?!

Namine: I did sis, several times. Every time I try to wake you up, you go right back to sleep.

Kairi: I can't help it. The school make us get up so early. Why can't we just go to school later?

Namine: That's not our call to make kai.

Kairi: I know

Namine: Come on, let's go!

Kairi: Okay, okay I'm coming.

My name is Kairi Strife, and my sister is Namine Strife. We're not just sisters, we're also close friends. It's our junior year in high school and were both 16 years old. Right now, were running late for school. I guess that's kind of my fault. Our school also makes us wear uniforms, but I don't mind. Girls have to wear plaid blue skirts and white collar shirts with plaid blue ties. The boys have to wear plaid blue pants with white collar shirts and plaid blue ties. I like to roll my short sleeves up to make my uniform look cooler.

Kairi: *Sighs* Barely made it. Huh? Where is everybody? No one's in the classroom.

Namine: *chuckles*

Kairi: Namine, what did you do?

Namine: I set your clock 15 minutes forward.

Kairi: Why did you do that?!

Namine: Cause, you're always making us late kai.

Kairi: Yeah, whatever.

Namine: Look, I'm sorry. Since we're here, let's go get some breakfast.

Kairi: Okay, but you're buying.

Namine: Fair enough

We head over to the cafeteria and we get in line for breakfast, and then…

Sora: Hey Riku, can I get behind you?

Riku: Sure.

This is Sora Hikaru. He such an idiot. I don't like him at all, but for some reason my other friends do. He also has a best friend named Riku. He cool. At least he's smarter than Sora, and better looking too.

Kairi: Hey! You're cutting me in line!

Sora: Riku said I could get behind him. I hope you don't mind.

Kairi: Well I do mind. You need to get to the back of the line!

Namine: Come on sis, just let him in.

Kairi: NO! Some of us actually waited all day in this long line to get our breakfast and this guy thinks he can just come in here cut in line just to avoid waiting like everyone else, I don't think so!

Everyone stares

Kairi: What are guys looking at?!

Everyone leaves to their business

Namine: You can get behind me.

Sora: Thanks

Kairi: Namine!

Namine: Well, we only have 15 minutes to eat, and the line is really long so…

Kairi: Whatever, I don't care anymore. (I swear namine, you're too nice.)

The line finally starts moving and we get to the café inside. We finally get our food and sit down at a table.

Kairi: Argh, Can you believe that guy?

Namine: I thought he was nice.

Kairi: Nice guys don't try to cut you in line. *bites her food*

Namine: I thought you were over that.

Kairi: I am. I just thought it was rude of him that's all.

Namine: *smiles* Hey kai, over there. I think he's looking at you.

Kairi: Well, I'm not looking back.

Namine: He's coming this way.

Kairi: I don't care

Sora: Hey there.

Kairi: What do you want?

Sora: I wanted to apologize for trying to cut you in line. I was in a hurry and I was really hungry.

Kairi: Well, I was really hungry too and I've been waiting all day in that line. It was kinda unfair of you.

Sora: I'm really sorry, I didn't think it was big deal to you.

Kairi: *rolls her eyes* Whatever. Just don't let it happen again.

Sora: What is with you?! You don't have be so rude! With an attitude like that, I wouldn't expect you to have any friends.

Namine: *gulp*

Kairi: I have plenty of friends thank you very much, and I didn't want an apology from you any way! Come on Namine let's go. *leaves*

Namine: Oh, ok *leaves*

Sora: *sighs*

Riku: *walks over to Sora* She sure had a temper today.

Sora: Yeah.

Riku: You like her don't you.

Sora: No way. She's too much to handle.

Riku: It's written all over your face Sora.

Sora: Ok, maybe.

Riku: I knew it.

Sora: Oh, shut up.

Me and Namine leave for class. I head over to my locker to get my stuff.

Kairi: The nerve of that guy! Telling me I don't have any friends. I have lots of friends, right Nam?

Namine: *sarcasm* yeah, of course.

Xion: Hey girls.

Kairi and Namine: hey shi.

That's my friend Xion. She's in the same grade as us. Sometimes she likes to call me out on stuff, but that's just how she is.

Xion: Why the long face kai?

Kairi: An idiot named Sora tried to cut me in line, and then had the nerve to say I don't have any friends.

Xion: Namine, what really happened?

Kairi: What? You don't believe me?

Xion: It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that there's more to the story that you're not telling me.

Kairi: Ok, maybe I was a little edgy with him, but he made me mad.

Xion: Kai, you gotta keep your anger of yours in control.

Kairi: I'm sorry, it's not my fault he decided to be stupid.

Namine and Xion: *sighs*

Namine: Can we let this go now and move on?

Kairi: Yeah.

Later on classes end and school ends for the day. Me, Namine, and Xion walk home together.

Kairi: Finally done today. Classes were so boring.

Xion: I know. You fell asleep in almost every single one of them.

Kairi: You did too.

Xion: Barley.

Namine: *stares at something*

Kairi: Namine, what's wrong.

Xion: Your face is blue.

Namine: *scared* Over there! Monsters! Shadow creatures!

We turn around and see a lot of them. The shadow creatures had yellow glowing eyes and were small. Multiple of them see us and starts chasing us.

Kairi: What are those things?!

Xion: Run!

All of us are running from the shadows. The shadows jump in the air and fall on top of Namine and Xion.

Kairi: Namine! Xion!

Namine and Xion: Kai...ri…

Both of them start to lose their energy and become weak. A giant shadow appears. It's very tall, has tiny wings and a heart shape cut in the middle of its stomach.

Kairi: *gulp*

As I try to run, the creature grabs me and I can't move.

Kairi: (Is this the end? Am I really gonna die?)

Suddenly, a bright light appears and it made the giant creature let go of me. The light wraps around me and my body moves on its own.

Kairi: (What's happening to me?)

I begin to transform. When the transformation was complete I looked different and had on new clothing. I was wearing a white collar top with no sleeves that showed my back and stomach, a white/pink mix mini skirt with pink tall laced up boots, and a pink bowtie around my neck with pink laces tied in a nice knot around both of my arms and pink wrist bands. I also had on black eyeliner with pink eyeshadow.

Kairi: Whoa! What in the world is going on!

I look up and see that the giant creature is still there.

Kairi: You're still here?!

It begins to attack me and I dodge all of its moves. It does a powerful kick but it misses and I do a backflip. Never in my life have I ever done a back flip.

Kairi: I guess this transformation has made me stronger in a way. But how in the world do I defeat this thing?!

Mickey: Use your light power.

Kairi: My what? Wait a minute, who's talking in my head? This is weird.

Mickey: Sorry. Didn't mean to startle ya. I'm King Mickey, but you can just Mickey, not really into the whole formal thing.

Kairi: Ok Mickey how do I defeat this thing? Yikes! *dodges an attack*

Mickey: Like I said before, use your light power

Kairi: My light power?

Mickey: Yes. Your powers are based upon light. Think and use whatever comes to mind.

Kairi: Ok, got it

The giant creature attacks but it misses and I hit it with something back.

Kairi: Light blast!

A beam of light comes from my hands and it damages the creature to the point where it can't move.

Kairi: Wow! That was amazing!

Mickey: It's not over yet.

Kairi: It's not?!

Mickey: Use your light powers to create a spell called "purifying light"

Kairi: How do I do that?

Mickey: Concentrate all of your power.

Kairi: Alright.

When I concentrated all of my powers a ball of light came from my hands.

Kairi: Purifying light!

I send the ball of light to the creature and it disappears with a heart floating across the sky. The shadow creatures disappear as well leaving Namine and Xion on the ground. I go to them to make sure they're ok.

Kairi: Namine. Xion.

Mickey: Your friends will be just fine. They just passed out.

Kairi: Ok. That's a relief. So, what was that creature?

Mickey: Those creatures are called heartless

Kairi: Heartless?

Mickey: Yes. They are creatures of the darkness. They try to absorb people's hearts.

Kairi: That's terrible. Do you know where their coming from?

Mickey: Not sure, but I bet it's from someone or somewhere very evil. That's also one of the reasons why I summoned you.

Kairi: Summoned me?

Mickey: Yep. It's my mission to awaken all the fighters that fight to keep the light and darkness in balance. These fighters are called the x-fighters, and your one of them. You're called X-Fighter Rose.

 **(A/N: the x is pronounced key)**

Rose: I'm a x-fighter named rose?

Mickey: Yes, when you transform of course. Whenever you're in danger, just yell out the words "x-fighter rose go" and you'll transform immediately. And another thing, there are two more x-fighters just like you and it's up to us to track them down.

Rose: Two more just like me? Ok then, I'll try my best.

Mickey: There's one last thing I need to tell you before I go.

Rose: What's that?

Mickey: Since this is your first time being a x-fighter, you're probably going to pass out. You'll be back to normal.

Rose: Pass out? What do you mean pass…out… *passes out*

When I woke up, Namine and Xion stood over me, trying to wake me up.

Kairi: Huh?

Namine: Kairi! Thank goodness you're ok.

Kairi: Of course I'm ok. I just glad you guys are ok.

Namine and Xion: What?

Kairi: Yeah, there were these heartless that attacked us, but I saved us all by using my powers and becoming x-fighter rose, and there was a voice that was talking in my head. His name is mickey, and he guided me along the way and…

Xion: *laughs* x-fighter rose? Heartless? Did you hit your head or something?

Kairi: No, I didn't! It's true! I saw everything with my own two eyes!

Namine: You probably just had a bad dream while you were passed out.

Kairi: But… It wasn't a...

Namine: Come on Kairi, let's go home.

Kairi: Ok. (I guess I'll have to convince them later.)

All of us head on home. This can't be a dream, or was it? I don't know, but it felt too real for it to be a dream.

That's it for today. I feel that I might be rusty a writing fanfiction since I've been gone for a while. Let me know what you guys think. Please comment and review.


	2. Discontinued

Hey guys. I know its been about a year now. I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I've decided to discontinue the series. I know I only wrote one chapter, but I have a lot on my mind right now. I'm still in school and I go to work. My creativity is lacking and I can't continue writing if my heart isn't in it. I really am sorry that that I've let you all down, but I need to focus on me for a while. I hope you all Understand.


End file.
